The proposed research has three primary aims: 1. To develop procedures for eliciting and analyzing language samples from dementing adults in order to provide a comprehensive profile of the language changes associated with progressive dementia. 2. To develop procedures for recording and analyzing speech to dementing adults by caregivers and other service providers in order to analyze the nature of speech accommodations which can enhance communication with dementing adults. 3. To develop procedures for eliciting and analyzing dyadic communication between dementing adults and their spouses or companions in order to develop effective recommendations for enhancing communication with dementing adults. Three complementary pilot studies are proposed. Each builds on extensive prior research on normal aging and language and uses a common methodology based on language sample analyses of multiple dimensions of language. The procedures will provide a means to evaluate the claims as to the modularity of language and the preservation of, e.g., syntax, versus the disruption of semantics and pragmatics with dementia as well as techniques for developing effective interventions to enhance communication with dementing adults. Firstly, a pilot study is proposed which will develop elicitation tasks to obtain standard language sample profiles from dementing adults for later analysis. Secondly, an observational study of elderspeak is proposed with will involve the video and audio recording of interactions between dementing adults and their caregivers or other service providers. Thirdly, a pilot study is proposed which will develop referential communication tasks for use with dementing adults and lead to the development of procedures for systematically evaluating the psycholinguistic properties and effectiveness of elderspeak.